


Ловля на рябину

by kasmunaut



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В поисках утраченного Кольца тот, кого прежде звали Смеагорлом, находит нечто неожиданное.</p>
<p>Примечания автора: Действие происходит между «Хоббитом» и «Властелином Колец», автор вдохновлялся в первую очередь «ВК» в переводе Муравьёва, во вторую — фильмом «Хоббит». Ну и книгой «Хоббит» тоже, куда же без неё. Имена и названия тоже даются по переводу Муравьёва.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловля на рябину

Вы пробовали приманивать рыбу на рябиновые ягоды? Нет? Так послушайте, как это делается.

Народец, живущий у Ирисной низины, л _ **о**_ влю на ягоды, улиток и всяких жучков, что сами в воду падают, очень уважал. Неповоротливый травяной карп с зелёной спиной, большеротый голавль и мудрый усач, что иной раз глянет прямо по-собачьи, — все они с радостью глотали то, что шло прямо в рот. Так соблазнительно качались над ними на лёгкой речной волне посланцы другого мира. Мира, скрытого за текучим атласом у них над головами. Кажется, только рыбам это дано — проткнуть носом своё небо и увидеть синеву следующего. Так вот, на вишню либо смородину удили многие, а на рябину — это Деагорл придумал. В отличие от дружка своего Смеагорла, любил он всё, что к небу тянется. И деревья — особенно. А между ними отличал те, что по осени украшают себя терпкими рыжими бусами. Сам он тоже был весёлый и рыжий, и добрый ко всему живому. Если на его приманку клевал усач-недомерок, крутолобый щенок — Деагорл советовал ему плыть подальше к низовьям, где больше корма, и впредь не попадаться.

***

Кузен же его Смеагорл на такую глупость не был способен. Отпустил бы он то, что само в руки идёт, как же! С деревьями он знаком не был, только с их корнями, которые то подножку норовили подставить, то путь перегородить — хотя и помогали иногда, указывая путь в глубь земли, к её тайнам. Рябиновые ягоды он встречал уже упавшие, на подстилке из мха. И подбирал, конечно же, что добру пропадать. Часть тут же съедал — морщился от горького вкуса, но выплюнуть и не думал. А часть относил приятелю. Возиться с крючками и наживками сам Смеагорл не любил. Добрый Деагорл рыбкой всегда поделится. 

Разожгут они потом костерок, запекут улов, привалятся спина к спине. Деагорл в тёмную высь смотрит, следит, куда рыжие искры улетают, теряясь меж звёзд. А Смеагорл следит за чёрной волной, на которой тоже пляшут отблески да качаются оброненные ягоды.

И потом, когда мир для него почти утратил запахи и краски, холод стал привычным спутником, а огонь — врагом, во сне он ещё иногда чувствовал тепло чужого плеча, видел танец оранжевых всполохов в зеркале затона. Рябиновые ягоды светились во тьме, катились от него по песку... Он вытягивал руку, растопырив длинные перепончатые пальцы, — но ягоды не давались, обжигали, а он обиженно шипел во сне и просыпался в сырой подгорной тьме.

Горррлум, горррлум... Гадкий Деагорл бросил его. Сначала подарочка пожалел, а потом и вовсе ушёл туда, где его не достать. В том мокром, обмякшем теле не было его больше. Смеагорл зарыл эту бесполезную куклу в тёплую глубь земли, спрятал в тайные норы меж извилистых корней. Родичи плакали, искали пропавшего братца, а Смеагорла никто не пожалел. Никому дела не было, что он теперь один-одинёшенек. Не с кем покататься на лодке, посидеть на берегу. Никто не поймает ему старого жирного голавля. Один раз Смеагорл всё-таки взял Деагорловы снасти, попробовал насадить на крючок скользкие рябинины, но только палец себе проткнул. Крупные капли западали в воду, расплываясь там алыми ягодами. На запах крови приплыли другие рыбки, страшные, костлявые и зубастые. Он и не видывал таких раньше. Слишком мирно и безмятежно жили до сих пор по берегам Великой реки. Но как ни опасны были оглоеды, сам он был опаснее. Быстро выхватывал их за хвост, выбрасывал на берег. Часть сгрыз, часть подкинул родственничкам в колодцы да колоды. Пусть у них заботы поважнее будут, чем Деагорла искать да о нём печалиться.

Как это — печалиться, Горлум-Смеагорл не понимал до последнего времени, пока не лишился того сокровища, что одно освещало его выцветший мир. Только его золотой свет он готов был терпеть — мягкий, не то что кусачие лучи Жёлтой Морды. До сих пор он умел только злиться. И чувствовать голод. Огромный, ненасытный голод, будто бездонная дырка в середине живота. А теперь он вдруг понял, что остался совсем один в мире, лишённом цвета. На твёрдых камнях, в мешанине затхлых запахов, ни один из которых его не радовал. Обхватив себя длиннопалыми тощими руками, он раскачивался, выводя тоненьким голосом колыбельную, которую ему кто-то когда-то пел в незапамятной дали. Качал, жалел, утешал себя. Но утешить не мог. Ещё одна дыра открылась в нём — видимо, там, где прежде было сердце. Сколько ни глотай, ни глодай сырую рыбу из подземного озера, её не заполнить. И, дождавшись безлунной ночи, он выполз из тьмы во тьму. 

Снаружи его почти оглушил залп запахов — земли и травы, прелых листьев и дремлющих папоротников, всякой летучей и ползучей твари... Но следы шерстистых лап пахли хитростью и нахальством. Уверенный в себе толстобрюхий счастливчик протопал здесь вниз по склону, неся с собой Прелесть. Она посылала Горлуму прощальный привет — тонкая золотая нить её аромата вилась в воздухе, противясь горным ветрам, и указывала путь. 

Горлум шлёпал по вересковым пустошам, по пастбищам, заросшим пахучим донником — светлые цветы стояли потухшими свечками, тянуло мёдом. Вам бы там понравилось, правда! Но он только отфыркивался. Мышковал, дожёвывал на ходу длинный хвостик, как макаронину, искал новое убежище. Один раз попалась ему пустая лисья нора, другой раз схоронился он, зарывшись в сено на сеновале одиноко стоящей усадьбы. Днём, пока спал, в сон вплеталось густое жужжание и снились пчёлы размером с хоббитов: каждая норовила зажалить до смерти, запинать мохнатыми лапами и смыться с Прелестью. 

Ещё ночь пути — и открытая равнина кончилась, стеной встал лес. Взгляда Горлум как всегда не подымал, просто почувствовал, как надвинулась тень, темнее ночи, и поглотила его. Словно опять нырнул под горы, только не те надёжные, давящие тяжёлой уютной периной, а беспокойные, что ходят, качаются туда-сюда, шумят в вышине, сплетничают о нём. Да и не так темно оказалось здесь, как мнилось поначалу. Назойливые светлячки суетились, шныряли меж стволов. Старая паутина, коей здесь было вдоволь, не была им помехой. Наоборот — распространяла их молочный свет, дробила его в каплях росы, дрожавших на нитях. Сияла вся, колыхалась, протянувшись вдаль. Но он нырнул под неё, пригнулся к земле и пополз, извиваясь между корнями и вместе с ними. Полз и полз, шкандыбал на четвереньках, пока не уткнулся в тушу гигантского паука, лежавшего поперёк дороги.

Из паучьего меха вышла отличная шуба для холодных росистых ночей. Тощее тело Горлума всё время зябло, ныли кости. Часто вспоминал он тёплый бок Деагорла да их последний костёр. Тогда ещё огонь был добр к нему. Как давно это было. Шум ветвей над головой напомнил о журчании речной воды, и Горлум уснул под него на рассвете. 

***

Молодой эльф из лесной гвардии, обходя границы Трандуилова царства, обнаружил в сырой лощине под раскидистым орешником странное существо. Сначала он принял его за паучье отродье, вылупившееся из гигантского яйца. Пауков уже изгнали — тех, что не добили, — но кладки иногда попадались, хоть и редко. Всё-таки пауки были пришлые, даже Лихолесье оказалось слишком светлым для них, чтобы здесь плодиться. 

Эльф уже прицелился из лука, но тут найдёныш пошевелился, выпростал пятипалые лапы, захлопал круглыми глазами, коих было всего два. Пришлось его схватить за косматую шкурку, чтобы оттащить во дворец. Лёгкий был совсем. Пусть там разберутся, что за зверь или другая какая тварь. Но на мосту странное существо вдруг вывернулось из своего меха и сигануло в воду. Вскоре и пузыри пропали. А незадачливый стражник остался в недоумении — что за змей мохнатый или диковинная ящерица, вместо хвоста всю шкуру в руках оставляет. 

***

В воде Горлум был теперь как дома. Задержав дыхание, легко отплыл подальше, вынырнул и хотел было уже грести к берегу, как стукнуло его по макушке что-то тяжёлое. Он едва снова на дно не ушёл, но ловко перевернулся и вцепился в обидчика. У того оказались скользкие крутые бока, но цепкие пальцы держались крепко. Так и несла их река, несла куда надо, Горлум чувствовал. Глаза он зажмурил крепко-крепко, чтобы не ослепнуть от закатного солнца, — и тем острее был его нюх. 

Скажу вам — если бы судьбой суждено было ему познакомиться с неким драконом, то он мог бы назваться «ездоком под бочками». Или это бочка ехала на нём?

***

Шумный говорок реки сменился тихим бормотанием, а потом навстречу выплыли другие звуки — стук топоров и багров, плеск вёсел, гул множества голосов. Пахло свежесрубленным деревом, свежеоструганными досками. А ещё свежей и гниющей рыбой, толстыми крысами, нахальными ленивыми котами. Множеством людей, их дыханием, слухами, сплетнями... Тем, что ему пригодится, чтобы настигнуть вора.

Скользкие деревянные мостовые, дома, громоздившиеся так, что не видно неба... Новый Эсгарот был красивей и богаче прежнего. Горлум об этом и не думал, для него важно было только, что город — как горы. Место, где нет солнца и вдоволь лёгкой добычи.

Хоронясь по подвалам, перебираясь из дома в дом, он слышал, как слагают песни и рассказывают сказки о битве пяти воинств, о золотой реке сокровищ, о походе гномов, о Драконе и Взломщике. Последнюю историю он слушал особенно внимательно: сразу понял, что в ней замешан не кто иной, как его подлый вор. 

Может, кому другому было бы не так обидно, что он обманут за компанию с самим Смаугом Великим и ужасным, но только если не замешана Прелесть. Когда у тебя украли самоё жизнь, а ты всё ещё тащишь свои старые кости по этому миру, тут не до шуток — лютый голод и лютая злоба не оставляют места отвлечённым мыслям. Раз уж мы отвлеклись, ещё два слова про эсгаротские подвалы. Само собой, располагались они не под землёй и даже не под водой. Просто нижние этажи были нежилые, крутые лестницы вели сразу на следующий. Из-за этого в домах было не так сыро. А в полу жилых покоев были люки, чтобы спускаться в подпол за провизией. 

В стенах подвала всегда можно было найти дверцу для кошки, что Горлуму очень понравилось. Коты в Эсгароте были особенно жирные, а он за долгие годы скитаний порастряс с себя всё лишнее. Легко прошмыгнуть, затаиться и слушать, что в доме говорят. А заодно он поможет хозяевам проявить гостеприимство, поделиться с ним своими запасами. Что им, жалко, что ли?

В очередном подполе оказалось много вкусной рыбки — правда, подпорченной солью да копчением, но не беда. А голоса у хозяев были громкие, нахальные. Ничего они не боялись, радовались жизни.

Горлум услышал, как девчонка просит: 

— Папа, милый, а расскажи ещё про Бильбо!

Её оборвал старший братец:

— Тильда, ты уже наизусть всё про него знаешь! Пусть лучше отец про наших предков расскажет, как они городом правили, как сражались... Вот откуда у Гириона, например, эти стрелы были. Он у гномов учился стрелять, или они у него?

Снова девчонка:

— Да про это даже я знаю! Гириона его отец посылал в Подгорное царство в подмастерья, он стрелы сам выковал, а вот меткости у эльфов учился.

— Ну да, помню, помню... А мне вот интересно, мы, люди, чему-то можем эльфов или гномов научить?

Мужской голос ответил: 

— Думаю, Байн, мы лучше них умеем смотреть на того, кто рядом, и видеть сердцем. У гномов частенько вместо сердца золотой слиток, эльфы больше любят холодную вечную красоту — небо и звёзды, цветы, которые расцветают каждую весну, будто не умирали... А нам важнее всего любимый человек, единственный, неповторимый, жизнь которого так скоротечна. Так что не ссорьтесь, вы — самое ценное, что есть у меня и друг у друга. Будет вам каждому своя сказка, в свой черёд. 

Горлум подумал было — как может быть ценным то, что скоро сгинет?.. Гномов-то он лучше понимает, чем людей. Но тут хозяин дома заговорил о том, что никак нельзя было пропустить: 

— Непрост, ох, непрост был мистер Бэггинс. Как только он смог улизнуть тогда от Торина? Раз — и уже у нас в лагере, будто из-под земли вырос. Интересно, в Хоббитании все такие бесшумные невидимки? Долго ли гномы себе взломщика выбирали или взяли первого попавшегося?

Снова дочка. Перебивает, нахалка, но как раз о том, что нужно, спрашивает:

— А что, папа, ты в Хоббитании не был никогда?

— Нет, Тильда, долго туда добираться. Никто из наших так далеко не забредал. У нас дел здесь хватает. А вот гномам на месте не сидится. Мне Балин говорил, что собирается проведать старого товарища.

— Ой, можно и мне с ним? — Вот выскочка!

— А ты не побоишься — через высокие горы, где орки живут? Если такая храбрая, сходи в подпол, молока на ужин принеси!

Горлум размечтался уже, что ему расскажут, как добраться до Хоббитании или хотя бы где найти гнома Балина, но тут в глаза ему ударил яркий свет свечи, а уши заложило от девчоночьего визга.

— Папа, папа! Байн, Сигрид! У нас в подвале зверь какой-то, глаза как плошки! Какая-то жаба гигантская чёрная!

— Может, сразу орк? — Дальше Горлум не слышал, улепётывал к кошачьей дверце. 

Понесло ж девчонку в погреб! Придётся самому искать этого Балина. Эх, гномов небось целая гора... Поди найди.

***

До горы ещё надо было добраться. Горлум снова выбрался на твёрдый берег, ушёл в прибрежные холмы. Впервые с того момента, как потерял Прелесть, он чувствовал, что утратил что-то ещё — подобие дома. Компанию, пусть её составляли коты и крысы. 

Впрочем, заметим для порядка — тоска по Деагорлу тоже никогда не покидала его, хотя он не называл её этим словом. Просто возвращался мыслями в последний свой день рождения: с тех пор ведь он и не праздновал больше... Возвращался, чтобы снова и снова убедиться в собственной правоте.

Теперь заново пришлось привыкать к ночной охоте. Благо всякого мелкого зверья в приозёрном крае хватало. Так, кустами да низинами, добрался он в свой черёд до Эребора.

Гномов действительно было много. Гора громыхала изнутри и выдыхала пламя гномьих печей, даже ночью. Внутри было слишком светло и чисто, чтобы Горлум смог там жить. Так что он шнырял вокруг, по уступам, от караульни к караульне, и вынюхивал. Нашел себе небольшую пещеру, почти нору, у самого изножья. Ему даже вспомнился родной край, подземные бабушкины хоромы, где жила его большая семья. 

Тогда ведь он и услышал впервые слово «Хоббитания», да забыл на долгие годы. Говорили, что к западу, за горами, ближе к морю, лежит страна, где живут дальние родичи, в незапамятные времена стронувшиеся с насиженных мест и пустившиеся в странствия. Не зря, видать, плутали, нашли себе богатую плодородную землю. Только вот одичали в дороге, строить лодки разучились и воды боятся. Родное племя Смеагорла, наоборот, жизни не мыслило без реки. И те, кому не хватило сухих пригорков для рытья хоромин, строили огромные плавучие дома в затонах. Подобные Горлум только в Эсгароте и увидел. Да и то, в городе на Долгом озере дома были на сваях, а на Великой реке жили в домах-кораблях: вроде дом, а плывёт со всеми своими этажами, мансардами и крылечками, да ещё и садик за собой тащит. Обычно они плавали в старицах, то есть почти на месте стояли. Но если вдруг далеко вниз по реке уйдёт, вся семья вылезает на берег и тянет лямку, отволакивая родовое гнездо обратно.

Пока мы с вами увлеклись воспоминаниями, Горлум успел обжить свою нору, выучить имена всех караульных и всех важных гномов, что ездили по делам в Эсгарот и в дальние края. И про Балина он наконец всё вызнал. Спесивый такой, морда хитрая и белоснежная борода. Наверное, всё утро её моет и сушит, а к вечеру она опять темнеет, закопчённая в недрах горы.

В общем, удобно — уж на что Горлум ночью отлично видел, а Балинова борода словно светилась в потёмках. Издали было понятно, кто едет. Так что по ночам он сам караулил, а днём за него это делали знакомые змеи. Он приманил парочку дроздовыми яйцами и лягушками из озера.

Так прошло изрядно времени, несколько лет, если точнее, хотя годам Горлум счёт не вёл. Он просто ждал — и наконец дождался. Балин двинулся в поход на запад. Туда, куда вёл уже ослабевший след Кольца.

Почему же Горлум не пошёл по свежему следу, спросите вы? Во-первых, след и с самого начала был скорее воспоминанием, хоть и очень сильным, путеводным. Во-вторых, Бильбо изрядно поплутал в окрестностях горы, Эсгарота и Лихолесья, запутав преследователя. В-третьих, если уж известно, что будет у тебя надёжный провожатый, почему бы его не дождаться? Поспешай медленно, но верно, сказал себе Горлум. И не прогадал.

***

Гномы всегда основательно брались за любое дело и выполняли работу неспешно и упорно. Вот и Балин в путь собрался как полагается. Крепкий пони, походный топорик у седла, тёплый плащ в скатке, запас провизии. Пони степенно вышагивал, неся почтенного седока. Хорошо, что не нёсся вскачь — Горлуму было бы не угнаться. Плохо, что днём, а не ночью, но он уже стал понемногу привыкать. Но всё же давал фору Балину в середине дня, а потом нагонял, да ещё проходил вперёд немного. Так и на глаза было легче не попадаться.

Через несколько дней достигли они предгорий, и Балин стал подниматься на перевал. Знакомые были места. Горлума аж судорогой всего скрутило. Здесь, здесь это всё и случилось. В подгорных пещерах, у самых каменных корней. Так что, хоть и был соблазн пробраться низом, царство гоблинов могло стать ловушкой. Не то чтобы всерьёз на гнилой, но острый зуб боялся угодить, но опасался не выбраться во второй раз из бездонной тоски, потонуть в ней. 

Тяжело пришлось, однако в конце концов кусачий снег да слепящий свет остались позади. Когда стемнело, Балин умело разжёг костерок, а потом прилёг у тлеющих углей. Горлум же отправился на охоту. А навстречу ему — ещё один охотник, щуплый орк, отбившийся от своих. Гнома, стало быть, учуял. Подкрался к Балину и уже глотку перегрызть готовился. И тут сам упал, захлёбываясь чёрной кровью. Горлум, как некий паразит, вроде гигантской пиявки, присосался к нему, молча рвал на куски. Ишь, его гнома сожрать захотел! А кто Смеагорла в Хоббитанию проводит?!

Балин даже не проснулся. Наутро посмотрел на тёмное пятно возле себя и покачал головой.

Потом была эльфийская долина — Горлум обошёл её стороной и поджидал Балина на тракте. Тот выехал в путь на этот раз не один — с ним был высокий старик с жезлом, в низко надвинутой шляпе. Горлуму показалось, что глаза в тени шляпы опасно блестят, и он убрался подальше. Пробирался подлеском, издали следил за странниками. И чувствовал, что их общая цель постепенно приближается.

В конце концов пустынные места кончились, путники въехали в небольшой городок за высоким частоколом. Горлум, дождавшись темноты, прошмыгнул в звериный лаз под изгородью, нюхом нашёл гостиницу. Устроился в тёмном углу двора. Что-то беспокоило его... Он поднял голову — над селением нависал склон холма, там светились круглые окошки явно хоббитских жилищ и даже нор. Не то обещание скорого конца пути, не то затаившаяся угроза.

Через сутки они перешли по мосту большую реку. Серый мир, окружавший Горлума, подёрнулся еле заметным золотом.

Наверное, настоящая осень царила именно здесь, в Хоббитании, а в другие края только заходила погостить. Именно здесь она набрала полную силу – не было ярче листвы, крепче плодов. Вот поэтому, думаю, осенний свет и пробился к нему сквозь мертвенную пелену.

Тянулся день. Солнце — Жёлтая Морда — пряталось за тучами, пушистые облака ползли над самыми макушками деревьев. Горлум и сам не заметил, когда начал поднимать голову и обращать внимание на то, что творилось наверху. Он вспомнил о рыбе, тянущейся за наживкой, и сказал себе — берегись. Это не для нас. То, что наверху, — оно для людей и птиц. А нам подавай нашу Прелесть. Она не летает над верхушками, она тихонечко лежит себе в темноте и ждёт.

Нет, не надо было ему вовсе задумываться о таких вещах. Потому что Балин тем временем остановил пони и смотрел прямо на него. 

— Гэндальф, вот этот проныра, от самого Эребора за мной тащится. — Горлум не мог скрыться, пригвождённый к месту пронзительным взглядом высокого старика. А Балин продолжал: — Не знает, что меня невозможно провести. Только нашему Бильбо это удавалось, да и то при помощи колдовской штуковины. С орком справился — за то ему спасибо. Но что притащился за нами в Хоббитанию — скверно это как-то и подозрительно. Вот что, сударь скользкий тип, хоть и благодарен я тебе за спасение, но дальше тебе с нами не по пути.

— Знаешь, Балин, — откликнулся тот, кого назвали Гэндальфом, — путешествие на Запад облагораживает душу. Так что пусть идёт дальше своей дорогой, увидит эльфийские башни у Серой гавани да могучее море — глядишь, и поймёт что-то. А я там его вскорости отыщу. — И ударил посохом оземь. 

Горлуму показалось, что он одновременно бежит вперёд и не может стронуться с места, ибо ноги к земле приросли. А потом оказалось, что мчится галопом, оставив спутников далеко позади. Понял он, что мимо уже пронеслись пара селений, какие-то рощи, поля и пугала, а впереди вздымаются пологие горы, увенчанные указующими пальцами одиноких башен. И тут он наконец остановился. С ним так нельзя! Размахались тут своими посохами. Думают, он теперь не отыщет дорогу? Кольцо говорило с ним, звало уже не запахом, а голосом, призывной песней на низкой вибрирующей ноте. Дрожь пробегала от ушей к ступням, а под ступнями пела, гудела земля. 

На земле были рассыпаны рябиновые ягоды. И пусть весь мир был серо-зелёным, блёклым, ягоды алели круглыми боками — так и хотелось сгрести в жменю. А потом... Нет, не съесть. Он взял одну и не знал, что с ней делать дальше. Взял следующую, подобрал ещё одну... Шаг за шагом — и пришёл к развесистому дереву, щедро делившемуся с птицами своими плодами. И певшему ту самую песню, которой, как он думал, его призывает Кольцо.

Он понял, что больше не знает, куда идти. Не знает, где дом проклятого хоббита. Его поймали на рябину, как некогда Деагорл ловил голавля. Ничего не оставалось, как поднять голову к серому небу, к пушистой золотой кроне, в которую были вплетены рябиновые бусы. И встретить взгляд бездонных, как заводи Ирисной низины, зелёных глаз.

То, что питало его ярость и злобу, тащило его вперёд, — ушло. Он снова был тощим пацанёнком с берегов Андуина — пусть на сотни лет старше. Силы оставили его, и он рухнул на гладкие мощные корни, укутанные пушистым мхом.

***

— Эй, Орофарнэ, — послышался сквозь сон нежный шелест. — Что там у тебя? Что за зверёныша ты подобрала? Черный он какой-то, как гнилой корешок. 

— Ничего, ничего, Фимбретиль, ещё и не такие корешки выпаивали-выхаживали. Вот полежит здесь в живой воде, листочки свежие выпустит, посадим в Тучную лощину. Как раз по осени онтят высаживали, помнишь? Там пляшут на траве ажурные тени ясеневых листьев, солнце не палит, но и не уходит, тянется к нам лучами, и молодая поросль к нему тянется, — отвечал тот гулкий рябиновый голос, что давеча пел песню.

— Да будет ли толк? Какой-то карлик-недомерка, как тундровая берёзка скрюченная. Не вырасти ему уже. 

— Не онтёныш он, не обманывай себя, — вступил ещё один голос, спелый и сладкий. — Заведи лучше юные яблоневые ростки, вырасти-выкорми... Потом отправишь соседям лесом, яблони добредут тихонько — а хоббиты ухаживать за ними будут, собирать плоды, нас вспоминать.

— Йавилаурэ, милая, яблони и сами вырастут, слово им скажи. А тут червоточину чую, сродную Тёмной погибели. Дело чести для меня исцелить её.

Уже не Горлум, но ещё не Смеагорл открыл глаза. Над ним склонились девы с золотыми осенними косами – в переливчатом белом берёзовом шёлке, в бронзовом рябиновом. Лица он видел смутно, но ярко плясали яблочки в волосах у одной, венец другой был щедро усыпан рыжими ягодами, третья встряхивала берёзовыми серёжками. Он давно забыл слово «красота», а яблок не пробовал тысячу лет. Рот тут же наполнился кисло-сладким соком — или воспоминанием о нём.

К губам ему приложили глиняную кружку с чем-то густым и многовкусным. Что-то внутри подсказывало: выплюни, выплюни эту гадость. А другой голос в его голове, наоборот, говорил что-то похожее на слова благодарности. Теперь хватало сил прожить ещё сотню лет. Только бы выбраться на землю — а то он плавал в чём-то, напоминавшем воду, но таком плотном и мягком, что не чувствовал ни собственного веса, ни собственного тела. А вдруг он и вправду выпустил корни и листья? Да вряд ли это хуже, чем то, как он мыкался последние годы. Дырка посреди груди не ноет. Да и нет её вроде. Ну что, пусть хоть действительно в землю сажают, посмотрим, как у них получится. Хоббиты... Что-то ему от них нужно было. Только вот что? 

***

Древодевы почти не говорили с ним — будто думали, что он действительно зверёныш или младенец. А ему и нечего было им сказать. Конечно, он не принялся в земле Тучной лощины, корни не пустил, но поселился там, впитывая не земные соки, но краски, постепенно проступавшие одна за другой из серой тени. Хорошо, что сначала неяркие, зимние — буйства весны ему было сразу не вынести. 

А весной ему показалось, будто и у него готовы проклюнуться почки, будто что-то сейчас прорвётся из глубины... Но оно схлынуло и ушло, даже Деагорл сниться перестал, только приходил иногда ночью и стоял в арке входа. А может, то была игра лунного света. 

Постепенно он нашёл своё место в этой укромной долине, куда не забредали ни эльфы, ни гномы, ни люди. Онтицы — так звали хозяек — высадили по краю своих владений густой терновник. Он расступался по их слову, а никто посторонний не мог проникнуть за густое сплетенье колючих ветвей.

Смеагорл стал пастухом мелких норовистых кустиков, щетинившихся колючками. Если что, клацал на них зубами, и те пугливо поджимали листочки. Бежали года, он пророс здесь, обрёл новую, древесную плоть. Правда, на смену мирному времени в конце концов пришёл период смуты. Кошмары вернулись пуще прежнего. Во сне он почему-то знал, что Горлум покинул его, вернулся на восток, встретил хоббитов — странных существ без корней и листьев, и отправился за ними во всё более темнеющий край. 

Пока Смеагорл пас барбарис и падуб, Горлум пас Кольцо — точнее, шёл за ним, как верный пёс. Хорошо, что только во сне это было. Он стонал: «Моя прелес-с-ть», Орофарнэ просыпалась, вскидывала руки-ветви, шагала к нему по мягкому травяному ковру и проводила по лбу нежными пальцами. Дурманная дрёма уходила.

Но в последнюю ночь, о которой Смеагорл уже бы не смог рассказать, она в тревоге стояла и слушала, как он бормочет: «Нет, нет, он не сможет. Мы не сможем. Корни-веточки, надо обрезать и сжечь этот сук, а то зараза перекинется на все посадки. Не-ет! Только не это. Как жарко! Не-ет!»

Он дёрнулся, скрючился и словно почернел изнутри. Стал похож на то существо, что шаг за шагом подкрадывалось когда-то к Орофарнэ, подбирая рябиновые ягоды. Только уже не на гнилой корешок походил, а на агатовую статуэтку. Холодную и неподвижную.

На этом над героями нашей сказки опускается завеса. Про ловлю на рябину я вам всё рассказал, как и обещал. Теперь спите, и пусть вам приснится добрый сон.

**Сон**  
(эпилог)

По бескрайней зеркальной глади дрейфует дом. Два крылечка, мансарда, резные синие ставни. К нему привязаны, на деревянных настилах: яблоневый сад на три деревца, огород с пряными травами и самый большой плот в этом деревянном архипелаге — луг и раскидистая рябина. Под ней на травке лежит на животе Деагорл и ловит рыбку — или что там может ловиться, за краем? На заднем крыльце, по другую сторону дома, сидит Смеагорл и болтает ногами в кристально чистой воде, среди облаков, окрашенных заходящим солнцем.

А может, это не море, не озеро? Может, это небо?


End file.
